Cataclysm Metamorphosis
by Echo-of-Rainbows
Summary: After loosing an argument with her father, anon to be queen Faith is sent to Insomnia to accompany the King of Lucis' wayward son to Altissia, so he may espouse the Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. But all of this may be cut short when sudden attacks on both of the royals' lives leaves them to make life threatening culls. [CONTAINS OC X CANON] [CONTAINS NON CANON MATERIAL]Bio Is 1st


_**[BEFORE THE PROLOGUE]**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone! So, I've never written a fanfiction for Final Fantasy XV or FF period. So here you go. I wanted to show you a little insight about my fan-character first before the story begins. So, let's get started!**_

➤ **Basic Information**

 _ **Name:**_ Faith Octavia Ocathis

 _ **Name Pronunciation:**_ /f-ay-th/ aa k - t AI V - ee – uh/ o-cah-thESS

 _ **Name Meaning:**_ To trust the eighth divine

 _ **Nicknames:**_ __Fae _ **-**_ Mave

 _ **Gender:**_ Female

 _ **Age:**_ 20  
 _ **  
Ethnicity:**_ Caucasian/Asian

 _ **Nationality:**_ Latvius [1]

 _ **City**_ : Freichâtel, Latvius. Oblitus

 _ **Sexual Orientation:**_ Heterosexual

 _ **Occupation:**_ Royalty

➤ **Appearance**

 _ **Race:**_ Human

 _ **Height:**_ (5'9ft, 69in, 175cm)

 _ **Weight:**_ 130lbs

 _ **Skin:**_ Fair

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Blue/Indigo

 _ **Clothes Style:**_ Varies

 _ **Build:**_ Thin

➤ **Personal Information**

 _ ****_

 _ **Family and Relatives**_ : **Caia (Camerarius) Octavia Ocathis** _/mother/_ **Soteris Ocatavia Ocathis** _/father/_ __ **Mathilda Octavia Ocathis** _/oldest sister/_ **Lotus Octavia Ocathis** _/oldest brother/_ **Gaius Octavia Ocathis** _/older brother /_ **Willow Octavia** _ **Ocathis**_ _/youngest sister /  
_  
 _ **Friends:**_ Poet Ambrosius – Arlina Minicius – Elizaveta Chrysalus Quintus – Prompto Argentum – Noctis Lucis Caelum – Ignis Scientia – Gladiolus Amicita – Iris Amicita -

 _ **Rival:**_ TBF (to be forseen)

 _ **Enemies:**_ TBF

 _ **Love Interest/Boyfriend:**_ Noctis Lucis Caelum

 _ **Personality:**_ Very carefree, and a tad bit on edge.

 _ **Positive/Negative characteristics:**_ She's quick to take risk. Very ambitious. She's not that curious, her self-controlled rarely apparent. No-one knows if she's really nurturing. She does trust others easily. She tries to be honest, when she's allowed. She's very loyal. She typically affectionate and romantic. Maybe flirtatious? Who knows? She's sympathetic When it comes to others, she's very altruistic. She's in-between pessimistic and optimistic. Not too logical She prefers solitude most of the time. Has some control of her emotions?

 _ **Likes:**_ Sleep – Chocobos – Friends – Freedom – Solitude

 _ **Dislikes:**_ Physical Confrontation – Rules – Being a part of the royal family

 _ **Favorite Recipe from Ignis:**_ Crown City Dumplings

 _ **Strengths/Abilities:**_ TBF  
 _ **  
Weakness/Fear:**_ Death

 _ **More about "OC":**_ _She the second to last born of four elder siblings. Out of all of them she was given more attention by her mother, who decided she was next to carry on her family's royal name at the age of 15. Being indifferent however, she declared she wasn't going to do it, stating that she rather be a "background character" than lead a country. Her father however, gave her no choice but to do it or go "missing". She put up an argument that resulted in her being locked in her room until she decided. Later that evening/night, a conundrum had broken out within the palace, resulting a riot. She ran away, completely leaving Latvius. She stayed in Insomnia until she was 20._

➤ **Relationships with Canons and Ocs**

She meets them in the first chapter, she doesn't exactly warm up to them at first, but would gradually learn to trust the all little by little.

 _ **(Example: Noctis, Ignis, Prompto & Gladiolus:**_ )

➤ **Weapons, Accessories** **and Magic Of "OC"  
**  
 _ **  
Weapon (Main Weapon):**_ Thunder Lariat  
 **Category:** Whip  
 **Attack:** 112  
 **Critical:** 88  
 **Obtain:** Since Joining party  
 _ **  
Weapon (Side Weapon):**_ ForgetMeNot  
 **Category:** Sword  
 **Attack:** 210  
 **Critical:** 34  
 **Obtain:** Found in Galdin Quay

 _ **Ability of "Your weapon 1":**_ Shock - Stun

 _ **Ability of "Your weapon 2":**_ Critical - Shock

 _ **Magic Elements:**_ TBF

-  
 **  
** **Chocobo Information**

 _ ****_

 _ **Name:**_ Chocobar  
 _ **  
Gender:**_ Male

 _ **Ability:**_ Dash – Barrier - Mug

 _ **Favorite Food:**_ __Greens  
 _ **  
Chocobo race:**_ Flap

-  
 **Quotes**

 **** _"Stupidity_ _is a non-profit organization."_

 _ **Faith**_ to _ **Loqi**_ ****

 _"I'll try not to get in your way, y'know… Let you guys have 'Bro Time'."_

 _ **Faith**_ _to_ _ **the Gang  
**_ \- **  
****Background**

 _ **Childhood:**_ _Faith was born in M.E 736 to the Latvian royal family. A traditional event that happens to every newborn child, is that a Komodore X (or a priest so to speak) and are blessed with one specific gift of the 5 Filii Dei; Ueyr, Lotia, Ymlene, Eysus, & Reione. These five gifts consist of Chivalry, Commerce, Sibyl, Erudition & Besiege. But, for reasons unknown Faith didn't receive this blessing, which was an extremely rare thing. Ever since that event, the family, and palace staff have become very quiet and kept to themselves. Growing up in this type of environment obviously impacted how she behaved in and outside of her home. When she started school, everyone was static to have a member of the royal family attend their classes, of course. But for a member of the oh-so-perfectly portrayed royal family to be a quiet, desolate child, it came across as odd and creepy. Unfortunately, Faith didn't make any friends right away as most people thought. She was harassed by the common folk to be her friend, or to take them to exclusive places. But Faith, being indifferent to the tricks, declined repeatedly. This lead up to gossip and rumors. Eventually this lead up to teasing, since classmates no longer seen her as part of the monarchy, but rather some weird freak._ _ **  
**_  
 **Final Fantasy XV:** _Her father, wanted her to finally learn to grow up. Due to having some connections to Lucis, he set up an arrangement to have his youngest, soon-to-be queen daughter accompany the prince of Lucis and his Crownsguard to Tenebrae to meet with his fiancé._ _  
_  
 **After Final fantasy XV and the endless Nights:** _This remains to be seen._


End file.
